I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Shiego627
Summary: Hey everyone here's the second song one-shots of mine and its with our pirate but beautiful smilidon: Shira :) Enjoy


**Hey everyone here's the second one-shots I'm doing but this time I'm doing with Shira when Diego, Manny, Sid and Granny past Siren Cove **

**this is also when Diego was singing a song in 'Gotta Find you' about Shira, this is while he was singing.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Shira looks around the end less sea enjoying the wind blowing in her face worried when this all ends that she will be a tiger skin on the wall.

"This so not going to end good for me, I just hope that Dieg..." Shira shake her head trying not to say his name because every time she says that name made her happy but she didn't know what was wrong with her.

"What is wrong with me!" Shira shouted out enough to not any of the crew wake up for some reason Raz, Flynn, Gupta, Silas and Squint woke up.

They look around to whom woke them up to see it was just their ex-first mate, Shira.

They were wondering to why was she shouting surprisingly their Captain Gutt didn't woke up.

Raz look at Shira for a while and she finally got what was wrong with her so told her crew mates and their eyes turned wide that made them smile deviously, so they went near Shira.

* * *

Shira wasn't paying any attention to any of them when Raz came up to her with others behind her.

Shira notice her appearance and she put on an angry face.

"What do you guys want?!" Shira shouted at them angrily.

"Oh nothin we were just wondering to what's wrong with ya...if I may ask" Raz said to Shira and Shira didn't have any choice but to say it.

"I don't no what's wrong with...I can't eat or even sleep and something in me makes me feel weird every time I say that saber's name" Shira says to all of them and they just smirk at her.

"Oh ya mean ze orange saber that ya were zeppose to kill" Silas says going in the conversation.

"Yes i mean him are there any other sabers here...NO" Shira says to them and giving them her 'it's so obvious' look.

"Soundz to me that yer in love" Gupta says while the others agree.

"I am not in love" Shira says walking away but when she did they bursted laughing.

"Denials the clincher ya in love kittycat" Squint shouted out but Shira just rolled her eyes when they started to sing about she and Diego.

"Shira and Tigah sittin on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" They sang but Shira still rolled her eyes.

She waited for 5 minuets until it was peaceful.

Shira didn't have anything to do so she started singing for herself while Raz, Flynn, Silas, Sqiunt and Gupta was singing in the back ground.

* * *

Shira: If** there's a prize for rotten judgement**

**I guess I've already won that**  
**No man is worth the aggravation**  
**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

* * *

Raz and Squint started singing.

* * *

**Raz and Squint: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**

**He's the Earth and heaven to you**  
**Try to keep it hidden**  
**Honey, we can see right through you**  
**Girl, ya can't conceal it**  
**We know how ya feel and**  
**Who you're thinking of**

* * *

Shira looks at them annoyed and started singing again.

* * *

**Shira: No chance, no way**  
**I won't say it, no, no**

* * *

Flynn and Gupta started singing as well.

* * *

**Flynn and Gupta: You swoon, you sigh**  
**why deny it, uh-oh**

**Shira: It's too cliche**  
**I won't say I'm in love**

* * *

Raz, Squint, Flynn, Silas and Gupta look at each other to what wrong with falling in love.

* * *

**Shira: I thought my heart had learned its lesson**  
**It feels so good when you start out**  
**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**  
**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**  
**Oh**

**Raz,Squint, and Silas: You keep on denying**  
**Who you are and how you're feeling**  
**Baby, we're not buying**  
**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**  
**Face it like a grown-up**  
**When ya gonna own up**  
**That ya got, got, got it bad**

**Shira: Whoa No chance, no way**  
**I won't say it, no, no**

**Raz: Give up, give in**  
**Check the grin you're in love**

**Shira: This scene won't play,**  
**I won't say I'm in love**

**Raz,Squint, and Silas: You're doin flips read our lips**  
**You're in love**

**Shira: You're way off base**  
**I won't say it**  
**Get off my case**  
**I won't say it**

**Raz: She won't say it no**

**Squint, Flynn, Silas and Gupta: Girl, don't be proud**  
**It's O.K. you're in love**

* * *

Shira lies down on her sleeping spot when she smiled.

* * *

**Shira: Oh**  
**At least out loud,**  
**I won't say I'm in love**

* * *

Shira sings her last lines and fell asleep while Raz and the others smile and went back to their sleeping spots.


End file.
